Mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, are important tools for organizations, including business enterprises. However, these mobile devices also present a risk to information and data security because, for example, if appropriate security applications and procedures are not applied, mobile devices can be a conduit for unauthorized access to an organization's data and information technology (IT) infrastructure, which can subsequently lead to data leakage and system infection.
One of the challenges facing IT departments can include securing both privately owned and corporate mobile devices. Users do not always recognize that mobile devices can represent a threat to IT and data security and, as a result, often do not apply the same security and data protection guidelines as they would on other devices, such as desktop computers. Further, when users provide their own device, they often give greater weight to their own rights on the device than to their employer's need to protect data.